Die fröhliche Reise durch Rohan
by Rycitia
Summary: Die Reise durch Rohan ist für Elb und Zwerg und Mensch sehr beschwehrlich... vor allem, wenn man sich die ganze Zeit streitet.
1. Die fröhliche Reise durch Rohan

Titel: Die Fröhliche Reise durch Rohan

Genre: Parodie/Humor

Rating: höchstens PG-13

Inhalt: Unsere drei Helden Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas ziehen durch Rohan, und das Elbenprinzchen ist so gar nicht glücklich über die zwergsche Begleitung. Streit, Armbrüche und Suspektionen Aragorns sind vorprogrammiert.

A/N: Das ist kompletter Blödsinn. Geistige Umnachtung oder so. Nicht ernst nehmen. Auf gar keinen Fall.

* * *

**DIE FRÖHLICHE REISE DURCH ROHAN**

_„Sanft trägt der Wind_

_Mein Lied zu dir_

_Höre_

_Wie sehr ich dich liebe_

_Höre_

_Mein Herz schlägt allein_

_Für dich_

_Vernimm die Worte_

_Bestimmt allein _

_Für dich_

_Ich will dich halten_

_Umfangen_

_Mit meinem Selbst_

_Lausche meinem Lied_

Das meine Liebe zu dir trägt 

_Du_

_Mein Stern_

_Nur für dich_

_Ist mein Lie..._"

„Jetzt hör aber endlich mit dem Singen auf! Wie soll man da schlafen?!"

Eine Stimme wie Steinhagel unterbrach meinen (meiner Meinung nach wirklich schönen) Gesang und die romantische Eingangsstimmung. Ich seufzte genervt auf. „Du bist so intolerant, Gimli! Lass mich doch singen! Mein Herz befindet sich nur dann ihn Ruhe, wenn es im Einklang mit der Musik schlägt. Und du willst mir diese letzte Art der Entspannung auch noch verbieten?!"

„Ich sag ja nicht, dass du dich nicht entspannen sollst, aber wenn du schon singen musst, dann tu's irgendwo, wo ich nicht schlafe!!"

Kein Sinn für Kunst, diese Zwerge. Und so was von verbohrt. Wenigsten Liebeslieder sollten sie einem lassen.

„Ich muss also darauf achten, wo ich meine Stimme erklingen lasse, um nicht die Ruhe eines hochwohlgeborenes Zwerges zu stören, oder wie?!"

„Exakt!"

Elben sind ja bekanntlich ruhige, ausgeglichene, immer-angenehm-temperierte Geschöpfe. Sie kann nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, nicht ein aufmüpfiger Mensch, nicht ein rasender Ork, nicht mal ein seeehr kampflustiges Balrog. All das macht ihnen nichts aus.

Aber Tolkien _musste_ uns ja einen Reibepunkt anhängen, damit wir nur ja nicht zu perfekt sind. Und zu meinem Leidewesen hat er sich ob diesem Zwecke die Zwerge ausgedacht.

Ein Zwerg ist das einzige, womit ein Elb **nicht** klarkommt.

Und ich saß hier mit einem besonders ungemütlichen Exemplar irgendwo in Rohan fest.

Heilige Se, wenn ich kein Elb wär, hätte ich ihm längst die Gurgel umgedreht. Und ihn vom Pferd geworfen. Und ihn geviertelt. Oder auch geachtelt. Oder ihn aufgehängt. Oder ihn den Orks zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Oder......äh, ich meine, nicht dass das alles aus dem Hirn eines Elbs entspringen könnte, nein, nein...öhm...tja.....

Hüstel...lassen wir das. Jeder hat seine kleinen, privaten Fantasien. Und die der Elben werden nun mal sehr unelbisch, wenn's um Zwerge geht.

Ich saß also wie gesagt irgendwo in Rohan, und hatte unglücklicherweise einen Zwerg im Nacken. Oder, in diesem Falle, rechts von mir, wie man's nimmt.

Natürlich waren wir nicht allein in Rohan unterwegs, unser geliebter Mister Ich-will-König-sein-anstelle-des-Statthalters Aragorn (er war mal bei Isnogud zu Besuch, seitdem spinnt er noch mehr als vorher) und auch nicht zum Spaß; im Großen und Ganzen ging's darum, einen Ring in den Schicksalsberg in Mordor zu werfen, aber das könnt ihr ja alles bei Tolkien nachlesen.

Mein Problem war nicht der Ring, der uns hätte beschäftigen sollen, oder die Orks, denen wir nachjagten, oder die Hobbits, die wir befreien wollten, nein, sondern ganz simpel _ebenjener, sich rechts von mir befindlicher Zwerg!_

Der nörgelte noch immer wegen meiner kleinen Gesangseinlage und machte nicht die geringste Anstalt, sich endlich wieder hinzulegen, zu schlafen, und somit den Mund zu halten.

Ich fragte mich, wo Aragorn bloß war. Manchmal konnte man ihn recht gut als Streitschlichter missbrau- äääh, ich meine **ge**brauchen.

Aber er war mal wieder unauffindbar, ich wette, er hatte in Wirklichkeit Arwen mitgezerrt und traf sich immer in der Nacht mit ihr, um _mit ihr zu reden_.(Das hat er jedenfalls in Imladris immer behauptet, wenn er mal für zwei Stunden verschwand. Das haben wir ihm natürlich alle geglaubt.) Der hielt es doch sonst nie im Leben so lange aus....

„...und überhaupt ist's ziemlich unhöflich, zu jaulen, während andere schlafen wollen!"

Gott, der Kerl von Zwerg strapazierte meine Nerven! Dann sollte er doch schlafen!

„Erstens mal, ich **jaule **nicht, ich singe, und zweitens..."

„Das nennst du singen? Du klingst wie eine Wolf mit Magenbeschwerden!"

„WAAAAS?!"

Elben haben viel Geduld. Und ich habe sogar _außerordentlich_ viel Geduld. Aber jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo sie fröhlich den Anduin runterging, und mich hier völlig geduldlos zurückließ.

Ich war kurz davor, mich auf diesen Zwerg zu stürzen und ihn auch mal die Sterne besingen zu lassen. Aber wirklich nur seeehr kurz davor.

Gerade als ich zu einem Hechtsprung (mit Flugrolle) ansetzte, trat Aragorn auf den kleinen Feuerplatz, sah sich völlig _unschuldig _um, betrachtete uns beide in unseren eingefrorenen Posen eine Weile und sagte dann: „Also bitte, Legolas, wenn du Gimli überfallen willst, tu's doch, wenn er schläft, das kommt viel anrüchiger rüber, und Gimli, eine Axt eignet sich nicht als Spielzeug zum _Spaß haben, _nimm was Kleineres. Ihr solltet beide viel subtiler vorgehen....."

Zum aller ersten Mal waren Gimli und ich einer Meinung. Und die bestand aus der Idee, Aragorn den kranken Schädel zurecht zu rücken.

„WIR WOLLEN UNS GERADE DIE SCHÄDEL EINSCHLAGEN, NICHT **_SPASS HABEN_**!!"Die Druckwelle unserer vereinten Wut hätte Aragorn um einige Meter nach hinten werfen müssen. Allerdings schleuderten wir ihm _nur_ die Menge Dezibel entgegen, die in etwa ein Flugzeug verursacht, wenn es startet. Wenn's in Mittelerde Flugzeuge gäbe. Aber das ist ein anderes Thema.

Jedenfalls flog er leider nicht durch die Luft (nur die Haare wehten ein wenig) und nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens bohrte Aragorn in seinem Ohr, schaute nachdenklich und sagte: „Hab gar nicht gewusst, dass ihr auf Sado/Maso steht....na, man lernt nie aus."

Der Rest dieses kleinen mitternächtlichen Eklats wünscht, **nicht** in die Geschichte Mittelerdes einzugehen. Nur so viel: Aragorn hatte die nächsten Tage ziemliche Probleme mit dem Laufen.

Dafür fühlten Gimli und ich uns viel besser und in unserem Hass aufeinander bestärkt.

Tralala. Die Welt ist schö-hön.

So zogen wir lange Tage den zwei Hobbits nach, verzweifelt (oder auch nur, weil's zur Geschichte gehört) auf der Suche nach der Möglichkeit einer Rettung. Nicht nur Rettung der Hobbits, sondern auch _unsere _Rettung, wenn die Orks uns in die Klauen kriegen sollen. Ihre eigenen Ärsche sind sowohl Menschen, Elben, als auch Zwergen heilig.

Leider hatten diese Dödel von Rohirrim, die wir nach ca. einer Woche trafen, uns nur **zwei **Pferde gegeben – und wir waren **drei**. Klicker, klacker, die Zahnräder im Hirn drehen sich, was war wohl die Konsequenz daraus?

Richtig – _zwei_ mussten sich ein Pferd teilen. (Damit meine ich jetzt nicht, dass es in der Mitte durchgeschnitten wird, sondern, dass zwei Typen auf einem Pferd hocken. Was dachtet ihr denn?!) Und jetzt darf man drei Mal raten, wer das bemitleidenswerte Reittier gemeinsam benutzen durfte, wobei die ersten beiden Chancen nicht gelten.

Was, Aragorn und Gimli?

**Nöööt**, leider falsch.

_Ich _und Gimli.

Jawohlja, Elb und Zwerg.

Man kann sich sicher vorstellen, wie harmonisch und friedlich unsere Reise verlief. Ein grantiger Zwerg im Rücken ist so was schönes.

Wir hatten schon drei Tage ohne gröbere Verletzungen hinter uns gebracht (ein doppelter Armbruch heilt doch recht schnell, oder? Na kommt schon, Zwerge sind ja zäh.) als der Abend des vierten Tages schon mal recht vielversprechend losging. Fangen wir einmal damit an: es schüttete wie aus Kübeln.

Wir drei hatten uns unter einem provisorischen Zelt (i.e. unsere zusammengehängten Mäntel) verkrochen, und nagten an Lembas herum. Aragorn äußerte den Wunsch, nun zu schlafen, Gimli war aber noch nicht danach. Mir war's sowieso egal, also hielt ich mich in keinem der beiden Lager. Unglücklicherweise saß ich aber in der Mitte der beiden Parteien. Und so bekam ich die Diskussion Schlafen-oder-nicht-schlafen-das-ist-hier-die-Frage hautnah mit. Wenn auch höchst unfreiwillig. Und ich dachte immer, in Mittelerde herrsche freie Wahl über Wohn- und Sitzplätze im allgemeinen. Und (außerhalb der Grenzen Mordors) ein Folterverbot. Aber Gimli und Aragorn waren halt Gesetzesbrecher. Und folterten mich.

„Morgen wird's anstrengend! Wir müssen ausgeruht sein!"

„Nicht anstrengender als sonst auch!"

„Ich bin aber trotzdem müde!"

„Und ich nicht!"

„Dann lass mich schlafen!"

„Nur, weil du Arwen im Regen nicht besuchen kannst, brauchst du hier nicht den Boss zu spielen!"

„Verdammt, ich bin der Boss!"

„Ach ja?"

„Jaaaaa!"

Ich war immer der Meinung, man könnte nicht kindischer als Gimli sein. Als Aragorn dem Zwerg aber die Zunge herausstreckte, beschloss ich, ihm gleich nach ebenjenem einem Platz in der Rangliste zuzusprechen. Die spinnen, die Menschen.

Auch, wenn sie keine Römer sind. Es dürfen auch spinnende zukünftige Könige von Gondor sein. Und von den Zwergen reden wir erst gar nicht.

Ich bin abgeschweift. Tatsache ist, dass mir meine Ohren eindeutige Schmerzsignale schickten. Ich baute mich also zu meiner ganzen stattlichen Größe auf (die aber nicht echt zur Geltung kam, da das Zelt vielleicht gerade mal halb so groß war wie ich und ich mich deshalb doch bücken musste) und donnerte im Einklang mit dem Donner draußen: „SEID STILL, **_BEIDE_**! ICH BIN NICHT GEWILLT, EUCH LÄNGER ZUZUHÖREN. STREITET DRAUSSEN!"Aragorn und Gimli saßen ein wenig perplex da und rührten sich wirklich nicht. Ich setzte mich wieder wie ein Feldherr nach einer gewonnenen Schlacht. Nach einigen Minuten der ehrfürchtigen Stille ließ sich Aragorns Stimme vernehmen. „Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass du _so _eifersüchtig bist...na, man lernt nie a-auuuuuu!"

Am darauffolgenden Tag hatte Aragorn einen mächtigen Schnupfen. Kein Wunder, wenn man draußen im Regen schläft. Aber bitte, s'ist ja **seine** Entscheidung, wo er schläft.....

Nun, Gimli und ich hatten unsere kleineren und größeren Meinungsverschiedenheiten (wenn man das überhaupt so nennen kann, meistens _hatten _wir überhaupt keine Meinung, sondern es ging nur um's Rechthaben.) natürlich nicht begraben. Wir:

1.) hatten keine Schaufeln mit und

2.) waren wir Elb und Zwerg.

Und das reicht doch, nicht?

* * *

Lalala...nein, ihr braucht mich nicht gleich ins Irrenhaus einzuliefern. Ich bin nur ein unschuldiger Gimli-Fan, der geung von Mary-Sues hat.... und selber schreibwütig ist.

Lalala. Mir geht's guhut! (Noch besser ginge es mir, wenn ihr ein kleines Kommentar hinterließet...;))


	2. Die amüsante Schlacht in Helm's Klamm

Titel: Die amüsante Schlacht in Helm's Klamm

Genre: immer noch Humor/Parodie

Raiting: auch nicht mehr als PG-13

Inhalt: Wer erschlägt mehr (bedauernswerte) Orcs? Eine Bombe, ein Babyorc an Aragorns Hintern und die Nebensächlichkeit der Verteidigung der Hornburg nerven unsere zwei Pappenheimer bei ihrem kleinen Contest.

A/N: Ich spinne, ich geb's ja offen und ehrlich zu. Also, wer noch nicht genug hat von den drei seltsamen Kerlen, die sich gerade mit ein paar Orcs kloppen, der lese doch einfach weiter...

* * *

**Der amüsante Kampf in Helm's Klamm **

„Wetten nicht!"

„Wetten doch!"

„Wetten nicht!"

„Wetten doch!"

„Wetten nicht!"

„Wetten doch!"

„Wetten nicht!"

„Wetten doch!"

„Äh, seid ihr bald fertig?"

Aragorns Frage unterbrach mein und Gimli's heftiges Wortgefecht.

„Natürlich nicht! Was ist?!", fauchte ihn Gimli freundlich an.

„Na ja, ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass die Orcs im Anmarsch sind, schon Leitern gegen die Mauern stellen und diese gerade hochklettern, um uns um die Ecke zu bringen. Aber wenn euch das nicht interessiert, _bitte_...."

Ich knallte einem ebendieser Orcs meinen hervorragenden, in Lothlorien hergestellten und mit dem Original-Galadriel-Stempel versehenen Bogen auf den grünen Schädel. „Na und? Die paar Viecher sind doch eh nur Trainingsmaterial."Gelangweilt stieß ich eine Leiter um, warf ein paar Orcs über die Zinnen wieder hinunter und durchbohrte mit einem Pfeil vier Uruks.

....Was? Okay, okay, es waren nur drei. Zufrieden?

Gimli stellte sich breitbeinig (nicht, was ihr denkt, ihr Ferkel!) und grimmig vor mich hin und keifte: „Ich sage: Wetten, du schaffst es nicht, mehr Orcs zu killen als ich!"

Ich sagte: „Ich sage: Ich schaffe das locker!"

Ein Handschlag, die Sache war besiegelt. Wobei ich aus reiner Boshaftigkeit anmerken möchte, dass ich mich bücken musste, um den Zwerg zu erreichen. Hihihihihihi ....hey, erzählt das jetzt bloß nicht den anderen Elben!

Frisch motiviert – einen Zwerg blamiert man als Elb immer gern! – stürzte ich mich also in Kampfgetümmel. Hier will gesagt sein: Ich verstand nun ganz ehrlich, warum die Menschen so _überhaupt_ keine Chance gegen ein paar hundert Orcs hatten. O Valar, die trafen ja nicht einmal ein 30 Meter entferntes Seil mit einem halben Zentimeter Durchmesser!

Seufzend durchtrennte ich also die Schnürchen, ließ ca. 15 Orcs in den Tod stürzen und erledigte die untenstehenden 10 auch noch. Hey, was hab ich da gehört? Ich bin ein Aufschneider? Wenn ihr **mich** für einen Angeber haltet, schaut euch mal _Elrond_ an! Der brüstet sich immer noch damit, damals geholfen zu haben, Sauron zu besiegen! Und dabei ist er die ganze Zeit gemütlich in seinem Zelt gesessen und hat Wasserpfeifen geraucht! (Wo auch immer er die her hatte. Er will's mir einfach nicht verraten, der Schuft!)

Ich war also in voller Fahrt. Naben mir metzelte Gimli fröhlich einen Orc nach dem anderen ab, pfiff ein nettes Lied und hatte Spaß. Neeeeiin, natürlich _nicht **so**_!

„Hey, ich hab schon eine ganze Menge Viecher gekillt! Du schaffst es hundert Pro nicht, mich zu schlagen!", schrie ich ihm gutgelaunt entgegen.

„Pah! Bestimmt nicht mal halb so viele wie ich! .....und, was bitte heiß ‚hundert Pro'?"

„Öhm...keine Ahnung...ist mir einfach so eingefallen."Ich kratzte mich etwas ratlos am blonden Haarschopf. (Nix mit Wasserstoff! Ich bin eine echte Blondine! .... „**Blonder**"meine ich natürlich! Männlich, _echt_!)

„Mann, ihr Elben wisst nicht mal, wovon ihr redet!", knurrte Gimli.

Das konnte ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen und raunzte sofort zurück: „Immerhin wissen wir, **dass** wir reden. Bei euch Zwergen ist der Mund sowieso nur zum Pfeifenkrautrauchen da! Was uns Elben selbstverständlich _nie_ einfallen würde!"

„Ach nein. Dann war die Pfeife, die sich Celeborn jeden Abend gegönnt hat, nur Einbildung?"

„Ähm, tja, weißt du, seit der Heirat mit Galadriel ist der Gute ein bisschen durch den Wind....kein Wunder. Sie ist ein Drache."

„Ja, das hab ich gemerkt."

„Hm."

„Hm."

„Machen wir weiter."

„Okay."

Woraufhin wir uns wieder auf die armen Orcs stürzten.

Aragorn war auch nicht untätig gewesen. Er hatte den Herrn der Rohirrim alias Theoden alias „Der große Depp"gehörig zusammen geschissen von wegen er sei viel zu tattrig, einen Krieg ordentlich mit viel Blutvergießen zu führen, woraufhin er jetzt das Kommando über die ganze Truppe hatte. Habe ich irgendwo schon mal erwähnt, dass Menschen spinnen?

Mister „Ich-will-König-sein-anstelle-des-Statthalters"jaulte also an vorderster Burgmauer seine Befehle (jaulen deshalb, weil ein Babyorc sich in seinem Hintern festgebissen hatte....ich nehme an, es hatte keinen Geschmacksinn. Oder hoffe es zumindest. Ansonsten fange ich noch an, ernsthaft an der Intelligenz von Orcs zu zweifeln. Moment! Orcs? Intelligenz? Klingt wie Fisch und Fahrrad.) und schwang eifrig sein blödes Schwert.

Wenn er mir noch EIN Mal eine Strähne abschneidet...!

Kurz, er machte sich mal wieder wichtig. Ts, ts, dass die Mensch **immer** so im Vordergrund stehen wollen... Also, wir Elben würden das ja _nie_ machen.....

Allmählich sah es für die Menschen schlecht aus. Die Orcs wurden irgendwie stärker und schneller. Gerade wollte ich allwissend meinen hübschen Kopf schütteln und ein „Ja ja, typisch Menschen."Vom Stapel lassen, als mir einfiel, dass ich auch auf der Seite der Menschen kämpfte. Mal überlegen... angenommen der Fall, die Menschen unterliegen....dann machen die Orcs leckeres Gulasch aus ihnen....und auch aus Aragorn.....und aus Gimli....und aus...**MIR**!

Das geht natürlich nicht! Ich lasse mich da doch nicht in ein Mittagessen verwandeln, nur weil ein paar Menschen zu blöd sind, ein paar Orcs zu killen.

Entschlossen nahm ich meinen Bogen, zerdepperte auf dem Weg zu Gimli einige Orcschädel und als ich diesen endlich im allgemeinen Chaos fand, war er gerade dabei, einem richtig großen Uruk, der schon am Boden lag, den Kopf abzusägen. Da ich schon jede Menge Horror-Thriller-Games gespielt habe, ließ ich mich von dieser Splatterszene nicht abschrecken und wies den Zwerg auf unsere – dank den Menschen – beschissene Lage hin.

Gimli nickte (zerdrückte dabei mit seiner Axt einige Viecher) und stimmte mir zu.

„Okay. Die hier schaffen das sowieso nicht allein. Und mit Aragorn als Führer..."Wir warfen dem Guten einen Blick zu – er rasierte gerade einen Uruk...Verschwendung, selbst, wenn sein Riesenschwert nichts taugt. „...wird die Sache nur komplizierter. Also los."

Gerade als wir diesen glorreichen Beschluss gefasst hatten, mussten uns diese dämlichen Orcs einen Strich durch die Rechnung ziehen. Sie hatten nämlich die hochmoderne Idee, statt ihre Kämpfer weiter die Leitern rauf- und auch gleich wieder runter klettern zu lassen, eine kleine Bombe in die Wand zu stecken und so die hübschen Burgmauern zu Einsturz zu bringen.

Zeugt ja eigentlich von großen Einfallsreichtum, Aufgeschlossenheit neuen Waffenentwicklungen entgegen und einem gewissen Maß an militärischer Taktik. Alles schön und gut. Man hat hohe Chancen zu gewinnen, niedrige Verluste auf eigener Seite und eine lustige Explosion. Außer wenn man auf der anderen Seite der Mauer steht, da wo die Bombe platzen soll. Und leider, leider stand ich dort.

Hm. Ob es wohl kompliziert ist, die Staatsbürgerschaft von Mordor zu bekommen? Vermutlich. Mist.

So musste ich mich mit dieser blöden Bombe auseinander setzten. Gimli kreischte hysterisch herum, dass ich gefälligst diesen Kerl, der die Fackel für die Zündschnur trug, erpfeilen sollte. Seufzend legte ich den Bogen an, ich hatte noch nie daneben geschossen und würde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Schließlich war ich Prince of Mirkwood, Son of Thranduil, großartiger Reiter und Bogenschütze und Mädchenschwarm für die kommenden Jahre. Warum also machte dieser Zwerg so einen Mordsaufstand? Ich schaffe doch eh alles mit links....

Hups.

Ähmmm.....man darf doch _ein Mal_ daneben schießen, oder? So schlimm ist das auch nicht. Und die Bombe, die gerade explodierte....na, macht nicht so ein Aufheben darum. Die ganzen Orcs, die reinströmen, erledige ich einfach. Hä.

Gimli war anscheinend von meinem Fehlschuss nicht so begeistert. Und leider sind Zwerge sehr nachtragend. Ich konnte also damit rechnen, dass er mir damit, dass ich diesen kleinen Orc nur gestreift hatte, in den nächsten Jahren in den Ohren liegen würde. Nervig, diese Zwerge.

Er warf mir einige nette Namen an den Kopf, die ich hier nicht wiederholen möchte. Meine Güte, sind Zwerge ordinär. Das hab ich bis dato echt nicht gewusst. Nur geahnt.

Da die Menschen im Hof mit den Orcs völlig überfordert waren, hüpften Gimli und ich mit echt coolen Stuntsprüngen hinunter, um den Viechern den ein oder anderen Körperteil zu entwenden. Yo, das baut wieder auf!

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten wir die Hälfte der Biester auch schon wieder erledigt. Ich kapier _wirklich_ nicht, warum die Menschen da so lange brauchen. Als Aragorn angehechelt kam (das Orcbaby nagte immer noch an seinem Hintern, bäh!), war die Arbeit schon erledigt. Gerade wollte ich dazu ansetzten, ihm unsere großen Taten ausführlich zu schildern, als mir schon wieder etwas die Schau stahl. Diesmal Gandalf.

Der posierte angeberisch im Morgenlicht, jagte dann mit einer Handvoll Reiter den steilen Abhang runter (mir tun nur die Pferde leid) und verkloppte die restlichen Orcs, die wir noch übrig gelassen hatten. Typisch Zauberer, so was von eingebildet.

Das Ende vom Lied ist, dass wir die ganze Mannschaft Saurons zurück zum Orthanc schickten. Ein paar hörte ich beim wegkriechen brummen: „Ich schließ mich dem B.O.R. an."„Was ist das?"„**B**und für **O**rc-**R**echte."„Gute Idee."

Ich fühlte mich ein wenig wie im falschen Buch.

Aber die wahre Schlacht war noch nicht geschlagen. Ich marschierte grinsend zu Gimli. Denn der, der würde jetzt seine Niederlage einstecken müssen! Huahahahahaha!!!

„Also...." Ich holte tief Luft, ich konnte den Sieg fast schon _spüren_. „Ich habe 41 Orcs gekillt! Na, was sagst du?!"

Gimli schaute mich eine Weile an.

Dann sagte er: „Na ja. Hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Ich hab 42."

**WAAAAAAAS!?**

Um **einen** lumpigen Orc mehr?! Ein **_Zwerg_**?!

Das ist das Ende der Welt, ich _wei_ es.

Aragorn hatte natürlich nichts mitbekommen. Er hieb noch immer wild auf die Luft ein, im Irrglauben, dadurch die Männer beeindrucken zu können. Die meisten waren schon schlafen gegangen.

Ich versank für den Rest des Tages in Depressionen.

Ein ordinärer, ungehobelter, ignoranter Zwerg hatte mich geschlagen. Das war zu viel. Nicht mal die Gutenachtlieder, die ich mir in Ermangelung eines anderen Elbs selber vorsang halfen.

Die Welt ist unfair. Na warte, du Zwerg, das nächste Mal werde ich.... öh, was könnte ich ihm antun? Ich hab's! Ich werde die elbische Geheimwaffe einsetzten! Die wirft jeden um!

Ich werde...ihm was vorsingen! Und zwar tage- und nächtelang! Hyahyahyahahaha!

Und so meines Selbstvertrauens wieder Herr machte ich mich auf, Gimli zu suchen.

Hey! Hat da irgendjemand was von „Hass-Liebe"oder so gesagt?! Von wegen!! Es ist nur...ist nur...

Verdammt, das geht euch NICHTS an! Klar?! Sonst schwafel ich demnächst _euch_ zu!

P.S.: Aragorn hüpfte die ganze restliche Nacht auf den Mauern herum. Er sollte wirklich nicht mehr trinken. Oder noch schlimmer, tanzen. Mit einem Orcbaby am Hintern.

O Valar, sind Menschen peinlich.

* * *

Huh? Ihr seid noch da? Das überrascht mich aber. Na, spätestens nach dem dritten Kapitel werdet ihr entgültig das Weite suchen...

Ich hatte jedenfalls meinen "Spass"...ihr auch? #ggg#


	3. Der gerushame Spaziergang durch die Pfad...

Titel: Der geruhsame Spaziergang durch die Pfade der Toten

Genre: Parodie/Humor...und dabei bleibt es auch...

Raiting: nicht mehr als PG-13, oder?

Inhalt: Die Pfaden der Toten. _Im Berg_. Ihr versteht? Aragorn at his worst, Gimli im Original und Legolas...äh, wollt ihr das wirklich wissen?

A/N: Der letzte Teil meiner irren Reihe. Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen lesen sie die Packungsbeilage oder rennen sie gleich zu ihrem Psychiater. Noch kann ihnen geholfen werden. Bei mir ist schon alles zu spät.

* * *

**DER GERUHSAME SPAZIERGANG DURCH DIE PFADE DER TOTEN**

„Nie!"

„Sicher!"

„Nie!"

„Sicher!"

„Nie!"

„Sicher!"

„Nie!"

„Sicher!"

„Nie!"

„Sicher!"

„Habt ihr's dann bald? Das wird ja schon fast zur Gewohnheit!"

Aragorns säuerliche Stimme unterbrach uns (mal wieder) bei unseren eingänglichen Streitereien. ‚Unsere', damit meine ich meine und Gmili's, selbstverständlich. Wer sonst?

Dieser Zwerg schaffte es, mich sukzessive um den Verstand zu bringen. Wie gut, dass Elrond in Bruchtal seit neuestem eine Nervenklinik für leicht bis schwerst geschädigte Elben eröffnet hatte.... Nannte sie B.Elfe.R. oder so. _Wetten_, das hat er irgendwo geklaut.

Hoffentlich steckt er mich dort nicht in eine Zwangsjacke, dem Grad meines im Fortschreiten befindlichen Wahnsinns zu schließen nach....

Für mich und Gimli waren diese Zankereien zum täglichen Brot geworden (was will man, wenn man täglich nur Lembas kriegt?), und wir waren schon so daran gewöhnt, dass wir meist selber nicht mehr bemerkten, dass wir uns stritten.

Aragorn wollte sich aber partout nicht mit unseren kleinen und lautstarken Meinungsverschiedenheiten abfinden. Aus mir **völlig** unerfindlichen Gründen gingen sie ihm auf die Nerven.

Mit Lieber-Opa-Stimme versuchte er nun auf uns einzureden, i.e. uns zum Aufgeben zu bringen. „Was ist denn diesmal das Problem?"

Ich deutete wild fuchtelnd auf Gimli (Aber auch nur, weil ich _wirklich_ nahe am aus-der-Haut-fahren war....sonst würde ich so ein unelbisches Verhalten _nie_ an den Tag legen....) und beschwerte mich bei Aragorn: „Gimli behauptet, ich würde mich nicht in diesen komischen Berg trauen! Ha! Dem schlottern ja selbst die Knie!"

„Ach was!", ereiferte Gimli sich (mir schien, er kam gerade erst so richtig in Schwung), „ER hat angefangen! Meinte, ich würde mich vor meinem ureigensten Territorium fürchten!"

Aragorn blickte mich und Gimli mit einem besorgniserregend apathischen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Als weder das Gewedel vor seinem Gesicht noch der Pikser in den Po noch der herzhafte Biss des Babyorcs (Ihr wisst schon, der aus Helm's Klamm... der hatte einen Narren an Aragorn gefressen. Buchstäblich. Ließ seinen Hintern nicht mal beim Reiten los. Arwen wird **_so_** verdammt eifersüchtig sein....) die erwünschte Reaktion erbrachten, fing ich langsam an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Auch ein bisschen, weil er nun fast fünf Minuten unbewegt dastand oder auch sonst nicht echt Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

Dann aber rührte er sich doch. Und ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass ein Berg vor einer menschlichen Stimme erzitterte.

Oder dass ein Zwerg sich verängstigt auf den Boden kauerte.

Oder dass ein Elb sich furchtsam an den nächsten Baum drückte.

Wobei ich jetzt nicht unbedingt das südliche Gebirge, Gimli oder mich meine. Wir...ähm.... waren nur halt die einzigen Vertreter unserer Arten, die diese seltene Erfahrung machen durften. Wobei ich auf ein zweites Experiment dieser Art ohne gröbere Entzugserscheinungen verzichten kann. Ich war noch nie eine Fan von wiederholten Staffelfolgen. Meine Ohren auch nicht.

Was Aragorn uns da zuschrie, war ein wenig zu, wie soll ich sagen, vulgär und aggressiv, als dass ich das hier in wörtlicher Form wiedergeben möchte.

Sagen wir einfach, er hielt uns eine ordentliche Standpauke von wegen Pflichtbewusstsein, Sinn für das Wesentliche und Wichtige, Kooperation und Ignoranz, und dass eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft nur dann funktioniere, wenn auch einander unsympathische Individuen ab und zu mal den Klappstuhl begraben.

Okay? Wenn ihr die wortgetreue Wiedergabe wollt, müsst ihr auf ein paar nicht jugendfreie Seiten schauen.....

Nachdem Aragorn sich ein bisschen abreagiert hatte, meldete sich Gimli ein wenig kleinlaut, aber diesmal hatte ich einfach nicht genügen selbstmörderische Absichten in mir, um mich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Ich glaube...ich würde es zusammenbringen mit Legloas Frieden schließen....für die Dauer des Aufenthalts in der Höhle...."

Ich sah, dass Aragorn immer noch kochte (hoffentlich verkokelte der arme Babyorc an seinem Hintern nicht...), und schloss mich schnell an: „Da bin ich auch einverstanden! Frieden, Gimli?"

Ich hielt ihm versöhnungsbereit die Hand hin (wenn auch nur äußerlich und nur für ein paar Stunden.....aber man tut viel für seine Gesundheit, nicht wahr?). Gimli nickte eifrig. „Klar! Kein Streit mehr bis wir am Ausgang sind!"

Wir schüttelten uns hastig die Hände.

Aragorn sah uns müde an.

„Das will ich schriftlich, abgestempelt und signiert."

Nachdem also dieses Problemchen aus dem Weg in diese (zugegebenermaßen wirklich dunkle und ein _wenig_ furchteinflößende) Höhle geräumt war, konnten wir uns derselben endlich zuwenden.

Aragorn plante nämlich, da drinnen ein Geisterheer zu rekrutieren und so die Schlacht um Gondor doch noch zu gewinnen. Auf so was kann wirklich nur ein Mensch kommen.... Tolkien ist an allem schuld! Der war auch ein Mensch....

Die Pferde ließen wir draußen stehen (was ich zwar nicht so klug fand, aber versuch mal, mit einem wutschnaubenden Aragorn zu diskutieren. Und hofft, dass in den Häusern der Heilung noch ein Plätzchen frei ist.) und wagten uns die ersten Schritte in die Höhle vor.

Der Eingangbereich war ja nicht so schlimm. Ein paar staubbedeckte Spinnweben zuviel vielleicht, aber sonst.... ein ordentlicher Frühjahrsputz, und das hier könnte eine echte Touristenattraktion werden.

Ich und Aragorn zündeten Fackeln an und im spärlichen Licht derselben tasteten wir uns weiter.

Vorsichtig und leise tapsten wir um die erste Ecke, als... (gebt es zu, ihr sterbt ja schon vor Spannung!)

...ein lautes, markerschütterndes Brummen ertönte. Aragorn hüpfte vor Schreck gut vierzig Zentimeter in die Höhe, und mein erster Verdacht, nämlich dass er einen neuen Wutanfall losgelassen hatte, stellte sich somit als nicht ganz so zutreffend heraus.

Sofort hatte ich meine hübschen Dolche gezogen und auch Aragorn war augenblicklich in Abwehrstellung gegangen. Da sieht man, was für durchtrainierte, reaktionsschnelle, aufmerksame, waffenkundige, (and so on).....Helden wir sind. Darum stehen ja auch alle Mädchen so sehr auf uns. Wobei ich den Zwerg selbstverständlich **nicht **mit einbeziehe. Und ich liege noch viiiiel weiter vorn als Aragorn. Und bin überhaupt nicht von mir selbst überzeugt.

......was? Ihr wollt wissen, wo das schauerliche Brummen herkam? Ach so. Immer diese Kleinigkeiten.

Wir waren also bereit zum Angriff auf die kleinste Fledermaus, die sich möglicherweise irrtümlich in diese Höhle verflattert haben könnte (wieauchimmer eine Fledermaus so ein Grummeln zustande bringen sollte), als......(da ist die Spannung wieder!)

......Gimli hinter uns sich etwas kleinlaut meldete. „Ähm....das war mein Magen."

Schade, dass ich versprochen hatte, nicht zu streiten. Sonst hätte ich diesem valarverdammten Zwerg höchstpersönlich die Gurgel umgedreht.

Und ihn geviertelt.

Oder auch geachtelt.

Oder ihn den Orcs zum Fraß vorgeworfen.

Wenn es hier Orcs gäbe.

....Verzeihung, aber könnte es sein, dass ich mich wiederhole?

Auch Aragorn schwelte irgendwo um den Siedepunkt herum, aber leider hatten wir keine Zeit, unsere Wut an dem Zwerg auszulassen.

Wir wurden nämlich endlich gebührend willkommen geheißen. Hatte mich sowieso schon gefragt, wo das Empfangskomitee so lange blieb.

„Jo, was mocht'sn ia G'schroppen do?"

Ein Gespenst mit Wiener Dialekt. O Valar.

Es tauchte mit einem ‚Plopp' direkt aus der Wand vor uns. Wir hüpften alle drei etwa zwei Meter nach hinten, landeten auf den diversen allerwertesten Sitzteilen (der ARME Babyorc!) und starrten es gründlich erschrocken an.

Der Geist amüsierte sich anscheinend königlich über unsrer überrumpelten Gesichter. Gackernd flog es von einem zum nächsten, zupfte Aragorn an den Locken, stupste Gimli's Axt mit den Worten „Ist das was zum **Spaß haben**?"an, und begutachtete verzückt meinen süßen Popo. (Es gibt Musicals in Mittelerde!) „Bist jo ganz a Siaßa!", komplimentierte es fröhlich und kniff mich in die Wange. (Warum fiel mir gerade in diesem Augenblick auf, dass dieses Gespenst nicht blau-grün-durchscheinend war, wie sonst üblich, sondern _rosa_-durchscheinend?!) Als es mir dann für meinen Geschmack _erheblich_ zu nahe rückte, flüchtete ich mich hinter einen extrem schockierten Gimli.

Der warf mir zwar einen bösen Blick zu, als ich mich vor weiteren Zugriffen von Seiten des Gespenstes hinter ihm verschanzte, doch nachdem ich ihn verzweifelt und bettelnd mit großen, lieben Elbenaugen angefleht hatte, duldete er den Missbrauch seiner Person als Abwehrbarriere stillschweigend.

Das Gespenst hielt vor meinem Versteck irritiert an, dann zog es ein beleidigtes Gesicht. „So a Schaas, dea is scho vagebn..."

Gimli und ich sahen uns geringfügig alarmiert an. Hoffentlich meinte er nicht dass, was ich befürchtete.

Aragorn drängte sich nun in den Vordergrund (ausnahmsweise war ich mal wirklich um seine Publicitysucht dankbar) und erklärte seine Absicht in ein paar kurzen Worten. Während der Viertelstunde, die das in Anspruch nahm, wanderten meine Blicke zu dem Geist (der unerklärlicherweise mit preußischer Uniform angetan war. Wieso hatte er dann erstens einen Wiener Dialekt und befand sich zweitens in Mittelerde?), Aragorn (der mal wieder mit Händen und Füßen redete, vor allem, weil der Babyorc gerade recht hungrig war) und Gimli (der total fasziniert herumwanderte und die Steinwände betrachtete, die _Steinwände_, bitte!).

Mit anderen Worten: Mir war entsetzlich langweilig.

Ich suchte meine Zerstreunung darin, dem etwas hoffnungslosen Gespräch zwischen Aragorn und dem Gespenst zu folgen. Die waren mittlerweile so weit, dass der Geist sich bereit erklärt hatte, die Aufstellung der Truppe zu bewilligen, allerdings haderten sie bei der Bezahlung. Das Gespenst forderte bezahlen Urlaub nach dem Kampf, Aragorn wollte ihnen nur unbezahlten geben.

Die spinnen, die Menschen. Auch, wenn sie schon tot sind.

Als sogar Gimli die Steinchen hier zur Genüge betrachtet hatte (ihr könnt euch etwa vorstellen, wie lange wir also schon da drin rumstanden?), kamen die zwei Menschen endlich zu einem Kompromiss (Ferien in einem Club in Mordor, aber nicht mehr. Der war eh berüchtigt genug. Mit den ganzen seltsamen Gestalten, die dort herumlungerten und nur auf die wichtigsten Nebensächlichkeiten der mittleren Welt aus waren..... nicht, dass ich dort schon mal gewesen wäre, nein, nein, weiß man alles nur aus Erzählungen....räusper.).

Damit war aber erst mal nur der finanzielle Teil abgeschlossen, der Formelle kam erst noch. Ich seufzte. Zu Recht.

Der Geist führte uns nach einem abschließenden Handschlag tiefer in den Berg hinein, im Vorbeigehen erhaschte ich schnelle Blicke auf diverse Verließe, Knochenansammlungen (da erlaubte ich mir den Spaß, den Babyorc ein wenig zu füttern) und anrüchige Spelunken. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Menschen sogar noch Spaß am Saufen (oder anderen Dingen) haben wenn es gar nichts zu feiern gibt und sie schon gut hundert Jahre zu den Semitransparenten gehören.

Dann kamen wir vor einem hohen Tor zum Stehen. Hier gab uns der Geist noch einmal wichtige Instruktionen.

„Wanns ia do vuam Boss staaht's, da mocht's bessa kaan Schlamassl. Der is a recht a Hefal. Oba Ongst braacht's ned hobm, fressn wiada eech scho ned."

Soweit ich das seinen Worten entnehmen konnte, wollte er uns (wenn auch sehr unverständlich) verständlich machen, dass wir uns gut benehmen und nicht allzu sehr zu fürchten sollten.

Dann öffnete er mit einem unglaublichen Quietschen die Türflügel (mehr brauchten meine Ohren nach Aragorns Kopfwäsche wirklich nicht mehr), und wir wurden in einen riesigen Saal geschubst. Und wenn ich sage riesig, dann meine ich _riesig_. So was hatte ich echt noch nie gesehen, das muss gesagt werden. Die Spezialeffektstechnik ist echt schon weit fortgeschritten heutzutage.

Gimli, der neben mir obligatorisch die Luft anhielt, war sowieso völlig von den Socken/Lederschuhen. Na ja, kindliche Begeisterung eben.

Das winzige Faktum, dass der Saal mit der Ausnahme von uns vieren sehr, sehr leer war, störte mich erst mal nicht so. Als aber dieser ominöse „Boss"ziemlich auf sich warten ließ, wurde mir klar, dass ich einen weiteren dramatischen Spezialeffekte-Auftritt á la Gandalf überstehen musste.

Gerade wollte ich es mir in einem Eckchen so richtig gemütlich machen, als ein Beben die Halle erschütterte. Diesmal war es nicht Gimli's Magen, wenigstens das war sicher. Ich seufzte nur noch genervt auf. Menschen und ihre Rampenlichtsucht. Also, wir Elben würden das ja **_nie_**.....was? Bin ja schon still. Bäh..... Bin beleidigt.

Mit Getöse, einem mittleren Schutthagel und heftigem Gepolter bahnte sich der „Boss"einen Weg durch die nächste Wand. Fragt mich bitte nicht, warum er nicht die Tür genommen hat.

„WAS WÜNSCHT IHR?"

Wenigstens einer, den man verstand. Wenn auch meine armen, geschundenen Ohren wehleidig zu klingeln anfingen.

Aragorn durfte mal wieder erklären (ich richtete mich für die nächste halbe Stunde recht gemütlich in meinem Eckchen ein), und nach einigen Überzeugungsreden seitens des rosa Geistes (Von dessen Wortschwall ich mal wieder nur Fragmente mitbekam....warum war er eigentlich so engagiert?) zeigte sich auch Big Boss einverstanden. Bei dem Gedanken an den Club rieb er sich eifrig die Hände. Während der Verhandlung hatten sich noch mehr Gespenster dazugesellt, die schon lüstern die Schwerter wetzten.

O Valar, Menschen sind ja so leicht rumzukriegen.... Also, wir Elben würden.......**ist ja schon gut!**

Das Geschäft war also unter Dach und Fach, wir hatten es überstanden. Dennoch, einer meiner untrüglichen Elbensinne (der in der Abteilung für lauernde Fallen) ließ mich eine Gefahr wittern.

Kurz bevor wir die Halle verließen, zog ich Aragorn ein wenig zur Seite.

„Hör mal, ging das nicht etwas zu flott? Ich meine, ich bin ja ganz glücklich darüber, aus der Höhle wegzukommen (das Streitverbot war schon bald aufgehoben!) aber irgendwas stimmt da nicht, oder?"

Aragorn zeigte einige Sekunden lang eine verzweifelte Grimasse, dann wand er sich stotternd um die Palatschinken.

„Na ja, weißt du.... also, dieser rosa Geist....(ich wusste doch, der hatte da seine durchsichtigen Finger im Spiel!)....der fand dich recht anziehend....und da hab ich ihm bewilligen müssen, dass....."

Die letzten Worte sprach er sehr leise aus. Aber leider hören meine Elbenohren (trotz des verdammten Klingelns) sehr gut. Zu gut. 

Stille.

Dann:

„WAAAAAAAAAAS?!" 

Alle Anwesenden, eingeschlossen Big Boss und Gimli, zuckten wie vom Donner gerührt zusammen. Letzterer sauste zu uns, kam aber doch in respektvollem Abstand zum Stehen. Vermutlich hätte er vor einem Balrog nicht weniger Angst als vor mir jetzt.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du nichtiger, kleiner, dämlicher, kranker, perverser, schleimender, unwürdiger Ich-will-König-werden-Verschnitt?!"

Aragorn schrumpfte um gut einenhalb Meter. Genaugenommen wusste ich nur deshalb, wo er stand, weil sein Schwert (das ihn nun um einiges überragte) wie ein Notice-Me-Pfahl in die Luft stach. Ich pfefferte ihm einige elbische Worte zu, von denen ich ganz froh war, dass die versammelte Geisterschaft und Gimli nichts kapierte.

Als ich eine kurze Atempause zum Luftholen einlegte, meldete sich Aragorn mit Pipsstimme aus Bodennähe.

„Bitte, Legolas. Tut's doch einfach, ist doch nicht so schlimm.... Zur Rettung Gondors..."

„Gondor kann mir gestohlen bleiben! Ich werde mich _nicht_ dazu erniedrigen, _das_ zu tun! Und du wagst es, das über meinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden?!"

Aragorn versuchte es nun wieder in der aber-mein-kleines-Bübchen-Stimme: „Ich weiß ja, dass dir das nicht sonderlich angenehm ist, und dass du Gimli nicht betrügen willst, versteh ich auch..."

„**KNURR**!"

„....aber in aller Freundschaft, ich flehe dich an! Sonst ist Gondor dem Untergang geweiht!"

Ich will nicht näher erläutern, weshalb wir noch etwas länger im Berg blieben.

Das bleibt mein Geheimnis, bis die Sonne das letzte Mal sinkt. Aber vorher kitzelt das keine Seele aus mir raus.

Als wir endlich wieder das Licht des Tages erblickten, sprich aus dem VERFLUCHTEN Berg herauskamen, fühlte ich mich so gar nicht glücklich. Zwar hatten wir tatsächlich eine Horde Gespenster im Schlepptau (vom Keller- bis zum Schlossgespenst jeder Rang), aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die mir leider nur zu bekannt waren, wollte sich darüber keine echte Freude einstellen.

Aragorn vermied tunlichst, sich in meinem Blickfeld aufzuhalten (und er tat _sehr_ gut daran), doch Gimli scherte sich nicht weiter um meine gedrückte Stimmung. Aufdringlich und großmäulig wie immer trabte er neben mir her.

„Hast ja doch mächtig das Zähneklappern gekriegt, da drinnen! **Ich** hab mich selbstverständlich nicht gefürchtet!"

Ich starrte den Zwerg einen lang Augenblick an.

Dann stürzte ich mich mit einem ausgelassenen Freudenschrei auf ihn.

„_Gimli_! Wenigstens einer, der mit mir streitet!"

Ich bin wohl wirklich reif für Elronds Klapse.

PS: Wenn Blicke töten könnten.....der rosa Geist brannte vor Eifersucht. Ich gönnte es ihm aus vollem Herzen.

Und ja: Aragorn und Arwen adoptierten den Babyorc schließlich und endlich. Sie nannten ihn Eldarion, er wuchs zu einem Prachtexemplar heran, mit guten Manieren und höflichen Umgangsformen.

* * *

Hallooo? Niemand mehr da? Tststs, das ist aber schade. Dabei habe ich mir solche Mühe gegeben... na ja, bevor ihr euch vor Schreck aus dem Staub macht, ihr könntet noch ein Kommentärchen hinterlassen... dackelblick


End file.
